The Guardian
by C.J.Spoof
Summary: A strange girl from another planet comes and helps the Teen Titans. But what is happening on her home planet and why has she seeked out the titans? Original charicter from my mind
1. Kyra

Um ok, this is my first fic so please dnt hunt me down and kill me. lol um, so here we go... pairings are not desided yet, sry.

The Guardian

Jump City and Dragons

The cool night breeze blew as the city slept. Under the Titan's watch, crime was under control, not gone, just under control.

The alarm sounded. "Titans, GO!"

Raven shot up. She glanced at the clock, 'it's 4:00 in the morning, who the hell attacks a city at 4:00 in the morning!' she thought as she joined the rest of the titans running down the hall.

"Plasmas is attacking a jewelry shop down town, come on!" Robin shouted as he got on his motorcycle and sped off. Cyborg, beast boy, and Raven all pilled into the T car while Starfire flew with Robin toward the jewelry store.

They fought hard, but Plasmas was winning. Even when all the titans charged at once, Plasmas threw them all back. They were all down, holding a hurting part of their body...

Then out of no where, a beautiful girl stood in front of Plasmas. Her cape black flowed like silk in the gentle breeze as she stared down plasmas.

All the titans just stared at the back of the girl's white haired head as Plasmas began to charge.

The titans began to rise, but just as plasmas struck, she side-stepped with graceful ease and as she mumbled something, Plasmas was lifted up in a faint white orb.

All the titans stared with wonder as the young girl threw the monster into the icy sea and froze him.

Robin was the first to find his tongue.

"Who are you?" he asked, and she turned to meet his gaze.

Her white eyes met his masked ones. (note, her eyes r like when a pearl reflects light, not creepy ghost white)

Robin stood there trapped in her unwavering gaze, he resisted the urge to downcast his eyes and squirm. Her gaze relaxed.

"No one of consequence, I assure you." She said calmly.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Robin said as he stared hard at this cocky girl.

"You don't." she said flatly.

"Then I'll have to test you" Robin said as he charged the new comer with his pole in hand.

As he began to strike, the girl's eyes shot open and bored into his, out of no where a staff of crystal appeared in front of her to block Robin's attack. With a flick of her wrist she sent Robin flying a good ten feet from her and coolly said "If you wish to proceed go ahead, but I assure you, you will not win". And with that Robin launched the most difficult moves he knew to over her.

But she was to quick for him and blocked his every blow, again she threw him back and this time Raven spoke up. "Robin what are doing" she said trapping him in a dome with her powers. "But we don't know if we can trust her!" he yelled attempting to break the dome with everything he had.

"Let me talk to her" Raven said as she floated to the stranger.

"May I have your name?" Raven said still keeping Robin trapped.

The young girl stared at Raven before she bowed her head and said "I am Kyra." (Pronounced Keer ra (keer rhymes with mirror mostly))

Raven appeared to be utterly stunned because without knowing it, she released Robin, who now was attacking thin air and stumbled before walking as calmly as he could to Raven.

"Uh, Raven?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

Raven turned to him and whispered "How dare you attack her. She is-"but she stopped short and stared at Kyra.

"May I..." Raven started with a slightly out stretched hand, but Kyra knew exactly what she ment and showed the jewel on her cape. Raven gasped as she the insignia gracefully chiseled in to the flawless gem.

By this time beast boy and Cyborg were behind Robin and Raven staring blankly at Kyra. Her white hair flowed gently in the breeze and her eyes sparkled in the dull sunlight.

Starfire was standing next to Raven, and upon seeing the jewel immediately began to bow but stopped short at a glare from Kyra. Starfire seemed confused for a moment but then seemed to understand Kyra's slight body language as a sign not to say or doing anything.

Beast boy finally broke the silence and said "Dude, what the hell is going on? And why are we just starring at this beauti- girl." He blushed slightly but still stared at her eyes.

"Because" Raven started, but before she could finish Starfire interrupted. "She is to accompany us home where we may enjoy the pudding of happiness!" Starfire squealed joyfully. At this all the rest of the titans suppressed a gag as Starfire grasped Kyra's hand and began to fly to the tower when Raven used her powers to teleport them all there.

"Oh, yes, Raven can..." Starfire whispered as she let go of Kyra and started for the kitchen to make the "pudding".

"I still don't understand." Robin said as they rest of them just stood there in the hallway.

"Come, all will be explained." Raven said leading Kyra, Beast boy, Robin and Cyborg to the living room.

"So, uh, where exactly did u come from...?" Beast boy asked sheepishly, eyes downcast.

"I come from another planet, far, FAR away from earth." Kyra said sweetly, making beast boy blush slightly.

"But why did u come here?" Robin said not noticing Starfire had finished the "pudding" and was handing him a bowl.

"I was seeking Raven in,... Jump City is it?" Kyra started. Everyone nodded but Raven who had the slightest bit of fear in her eyes. "To inform her that-"Kyra stopped short, seeing Raven's expression. "Do not fear, she is in good health." With those words, Raven sighed deeply and attentively looked at Kyra.

"To inform her that Kora is healing fast, and that I am very grateful." Kyra said slowly looking around the room. "And that I am forever in her dept. If it was not for her healing skills, Kora would have pasted on..." her voice trailed off as she gazed at the slightly pink Raven.

The rest of the titans except, Starfire looked at Kyra with confusion.

Starfire was shocked, but upon hearing the rest of Kyra's sentence, regain her composer and finished handing out the pudding.

When she had finished Starfire asked "Um, I made a request, and was wondering..." her voice trailed off, but Kyra seemed to understand what she was asking and said "I will inform you on the situation later".

"So, ya'll are telling me, Kyra's from another planet?" Cyborg asked breaking the silence.

"Yes," said Kyra sweetly turning her gaze to him.

"But why did you help us defeat Plasmas?" Robin asked again raising his eyebrow staring at Kyra.

"He was attacking you and your fellow teammates, I couldn't just stand there and watch." She said coolly as she began to levitate, growing tired of just standing there.

"Wait, dude, you can fly? Why didn't you do that when u fighting?" Beast boy asked nearly falling over.

"I didn't see the need." Kyra answered coolly. "Besides, if I showed the creature I could fly, I would have lost the advantage to use that ability later if the battle had continued."

"That's a very interesting view on battle planning." Robin said raising an curiously.

"To you maybe" Kyra said mockingly "Maybe we should talk about battle planning later."

"Sounds good," Beast Boy said before Robin could retort, "But what planet did you come from and what does that symbol stand for on that gem?"

Kyra sighed and gazed at the gem on her cape before starting. "Ya'll better get comfy, this could take awhile" she said similar to the way Cyborg speaks.

Starfire squealed with delight at hearing this story and sat right in front of Kyra listing attentively to every word she said.

Cyborg snickered at the way Kyra had mimicked him before sitting down. Kyra gave him a warm smile before turning to see BB seating next to Starfire with the same attentiveness she held.

At this Kyra laughed before looking at Raven and Robin who were sitting on the couch, Robin leaning back ready to listen.

"Okay, well.."

HA! I finally get to torcher ya'll with a CLIFF HANGER! Sorry, I just HAD to, so plz read & review, flames welcome, ideas welcome 2! D

DISLCAIMER: DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (duh)


	2. Ethor and the Test

Ch 2! YAY! OK, a HUGE thanx to those who reviewed! I feel so luved!!!!!! Ok now, on wit the story.........

The Guardian

Ethor and the Test

"I was born on a planet called Ethor..." Kyra started. (pronounced wit long e the thor like thorn but w/o the "n" on the end)

Beast Boy began to ask something but a sharp shove from Starfire silenced him.

"Ethor is the planet of the Dragons. It's where they reside when not wandering through portals to other dimensions and planets."

Kyra sighed, reluctant to tell them who she really was. As she looked around the room all she saw was true interest and encouragement.

"I am a Dragon Guardian." She said confidently.

Robin raised an eyebrow and said "So dragons need a baby sister?" Raven's eyes flashed with anger but she didn't say anything.

"No, a Dragon Guardian merely helps keep the peace between Ethor and the rest of space," Kyra answered in a slightly dangerous tone, "Dragons can only communicate telepathically, and don't enjoy going into a stranger's mind unless necessary. I'm there to talk for them; it's safer for everyone because no one in their right mind would dare to attack a peaceful Dragon, especially with a Guardian around." She finished boring into Robin's masked eyes.

Robin merely sighed content with the answer provided, for now.

"So... are there other Guardians?" BB asked shyly.

"Yes, but I am the true Guardian, an apprentice will be sent to me when one with special powers is born." Kyra answered.

"You mean, Ethor isn't your home planet? You were sent there to guard dragons when you were an infant?" Cyborg said sympathetically.

"Yes, but I was lucky to be raised with Kora, she is currently the leader Dragon on Ethor and my best friend. I was raised by her mother along with Kora, it may seem strange to you but it is the way the Dragon's prefer it. It allowed me to see them through a new perspective, to become a natural part of their world."

"You speak of them in such high regard." Robin said mystified.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kyra retorted.

"But why did you proceed to joining us on Earth? Is there a reason besides the giving of thanks to friend Raven?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Yes," Kyra said smiling. "I have traveled to Earth to see if it is safe for the Dragon's to return, obviously it isn't." she said with sorrow in her voice.

"Wait, all those tales of nights fighting dragons were true!?" Beats boy shrieked.

"Yes, you didn't know that? Dragons search for places to share their kind with. They don't want to stay on Ethor isolated, they want to see other things and places." She answered with surprise.

All the titans were in shock.

"Also, I was sent here for a break. Many civilizations wish to have Dragons with them, but to many of the civilization want Dragons, so Kora sent me here to help you. Do not think that your deeds are unheard of. It is like me protecting the Dragons, when you are protecting Jump City."

All the titans just stared at her.

Cyborg couched before saying "So..., um, you were sent to become a titan?"

"Yes, it seems that way." Kyra answered uneasily.

"Then we'll have to see what you can REALLY do." Robin stated with a smirk.

Kyra raised an eyebrow. "Follow me." Robin said getting up and heading for the training grounds. Kyra stood and gracefully followed.

Beats Boy, Cyborg , Starfire and Raven quickly followed suit, egar to see what Kyra was capable of.

When they got there Robin was at the controls of the obstacle course, Kyra was standing at the start line waiting patiently for Robin to throw the switch. They all sat down and watched as Robin started up the course.

Out of nowhere laser canons appeared and hailed down on Kyra. A pearl white force field appeared in front of her as she fired crystals threw it destroying the lasers. She surged forward, alert for the next challenger.

Attack droids made themselves visible as see neared them. She stopped and stared them down before they all charged at her. With graceful ease she evaded every attack and proceed to hand-to-hand combat to destroy them.

Robin was getting pissed off. Each time she destroyed an opponent he raised the level. Finally, it was everything at once, the droids, cannons, and one huge droid waiting for her to run.

But before the cannons could fire, she threw her crystals and blew them all up. The droids charged, on knocked her down, but as if there was a pocket of air right where she was falling, she bounced up and attacked the droids with all her might.

Finally, it was just her and the one huge droid. They stared each other down before the droid tried to crush her. Kyra flew up into the air and circled around the droid with amazing speed.

Avoiding it's fists, she began to fire crystals at it. She stopped, and the thing was engulfed in her pearl white aurora. With ease she lifted the droid and threw it against a wall. When the droid got up Kyra screamed "That's it!" And with that, her eyes flashed crimson and she started to spin at a tremendous speed.

She had her arms like a mummy's in font of her and she silently chanted until finally she the white aurora around her faded and Kyra was slowly advanced.

The Droid fired at her with everything it had, but it didn't even scratch her. She kept advancing until she was 20ft away, then with a gigantic rush, she fired a huge crystal and ran to the droid, throwing it back against the ground. She again lifted it up, surrounded in her aurora and broke it into tiny parts.

The wind that was making her hair flow died down as she turned to meet the titan's gaze. Everyone stared at her in wonder as bb said "Now we know why no one would dare attack a Dragon when she's around...".

At that Kyra laughed and asked "So, did I pass?"

Robin was still staring at her when he said yes, but before they could do anything else, the alarm sounded.

Robin took out his communicator and whispered "Slade"

Cyborg on hearing this shouted "TITANS GO! Kyra, we're going to need you."


	3. Slade: The battle

Ok, thanx again 4 all those who review. My ideas are corny I kno, and I plan to make the story a little more funny, if do or dnt agree with this dision, please say so in your review. D ON WITH THE STORY!points finger in air

The Guardian

Slade

Kyra nodded as the titans moved out.

"Why is does 'Slade' person get Robin so worked up?" Kyra asked Raven as Raven flew and Kyra ran with tremendous speed, keeping up with her.

"We don't really know, he just loses it. Slade's tricky, keep yours eyes open." Raven answered.

Kyra nodded as they reached their destination. Everything seemed peaceful, until Slade's minions uncloaked themselves and attacked all the titans except Robin and Kyra who they didn't see.

Through all the turmoil Kyra watched, only when Slade appeared did she sense evil. As the rest of the titans kept the robots at bay, Robin fought Slade. Kyra just stood in awe as parts and bodies crossed her path of vision.

Only when Robin was on the ground not getting up did Kyra speak up. "Hey gay wad, why don't you pick on a different sex for once?" she shouted and everyone and thing stopped and stared at her.

Amusement crossed Slade as he approached Kyra. She just stood there, a royal air about her, her cape flowing in the breeze, she stared him down.

"Are you volunteering?" Slade said with pure amusement, by this time Robin was up and confused at what was going on, only when Kyra answered did he began to charge Slade.

"Think you can take on girl?" she said smoothly heavy with mockery. By this Kyra saw Robin charging and shock her head slightly, and he stopped and backed away with that you-don't-know-what-you-got-yourself-into look.

Just as she turned her attention back to Slade, she made a very nice aquatience with his left hook. She flipped over backwards but landed perfectly with a smirk on her face.

Slade stared at her in total shock before he attacked again. Slade went through complicated sequences at tremendous speed but Kyra ether dodged or blocked all his blows. She began to pant and slow down after awhile from the wear on her body, Slade took advantage of this and sent her flying back against a wall.

She got up slowly, her eyes flashing crimson, she slowly advanced on the slightly terrified Slade. He attacked her again but this time she flung him against the wall on, and upon his standing up began her attack.

Slade managed to block a few of the girl's attacks, but she wore down his defenses, and creamed him.

When she stopped, Slade's limp body fell onto the ground with a moan of pain. Kyra turned to meet the shocked faces of the titans. "What?" she panted. Robin was walking over to her when beast boy ran and beat him to her.

"WOW! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT!?" BB shouted in awe. Kyra on laughed and smiled, she was too tired to explain the training she went through to acquirer the skills she showed.

Robin just gazed at her in awe, then all the sudden one of Slade's robots knocked him out cold. Unnoticed by the titans, they had been surrounded. Cyborg shouted "TITANS!" and the titans took formation, "GO!" and all but Kyra took on the droids. She was tending to Robin she sighed ion relief and began to fire crystals at the robots.

Finally the robots were all destroyed. 'gasp Is Robin going to be all right?" Starfire shrieked extremely worried. "He'll live, but he's gonna hurt tomorrow..." Kyra said as Raven used her powers to levitate Robin without moving him to much.

When they reached the tower, Raven and Starfire brought Robin to the medical warde, to check on how badly he was hurt, leaving Kyra alone with BB and Cyborg.

Beast Boy wasted no time in pestering Kyra with questions, but Cyborg on the other hand, began fixing something to eat, seeing Kyra was already overloaded with all of beast boy's questions.

'Does he ever stop rambling...?' Kyra thought to herself as beast boy threw her 20 questions a minute about her training, moves, powers, and past. All she could do was sit there and nod, he wouldn't let her answer.

At around one in the morning, bb finally ran out of questions, and Raven came into the living room to fix some tea.

"How is he?" Kyra asked sleepily. "You were right, he's living, he's awake now if you want to see him, Starfire is there moderating him, just know she won't leave him..." Raven said a bit annoyed but only Kyra noticed.

Kyra attempted to answer all of bb's questions as Cyborg went to go see Robin, Raven just sat at the counter sipping her tea, stifling laughter as Beast Boy constantly thought of new question.

Cyborg came back around three dragging Starfire with him talking about how Robin needed some quite time, ALONE. Starfire obviously thought otherwise because she kept insisting that someone should be there with him in the medical lab. Cyborg locked up the tower tuning out the Tamarainan's protests to go to her room.

Only after Cyborg left did Beast Boy realized something. "Dude, where are you going to bunk for the night? I KNOW! You can bunk with me!" He said excitedly, Kyra couldn't think of anything to say, so Raven came to the rescue.

"She doesn't need to "bunk" with you, or your snoring" Raven said, and at that BB snorted and crossed his arms. "Now why don't you go to your room and get Kyra set up here" Raven said raising an eyebrow dangerously as if to say 'if you don't you'll regret it', at that bb quickly fled the living room.

"Thank you" Kyra said full-heartedly. "Don't mention it, he's just annoying, so do you want any pillows or a blanket?" Raven asked. "Um, just a blanket thanks" Kyra said. Raven nodded and left to go get it.

Kyra plopped on the couch and was thankful for silence. After about five minutes, Raven came back with a black blanket. "Thanks." Kyra said, Raven did a shallow bow and left.

Kyra started to fall asleep when the door slid open. She reluctantly looked over the sofa expecting to see a smiling green face, but saw...

HA! Cliffhangers are fun, sry it took a little while to get this up, but my hw load is big, stupid tests. Anyway it's like 11:40PM so I gotta end it there, I'll update soon and I won't update over the Thanksgiving weekend most likely because I'm goiing out of state. Reviews are fun, so dnt 4get to do one! ;D kk, update soon...or will I?

............yeah, I will


	4. Swirls of color

Muhahahaha, I know, I'm evil, I just had too, sry. Ok, we left off with Kyra looking over the couch to find……

"Robin! What are you doing out of the medical warde?" Kyra asked in complete shock.

"I can't sleep on those beds, to hard." He said with a soft chuckle.

Kyra now was leaning on the back of the couch with her arms folded watching Robin for signs if he was going to pass out.

"You look stressed." Robin pointed out.

"Well obviously because Beast Boy never stops talking. How do live with him?" she retorted half asleep.

Robin laughed. "He and Cyborg are usually playing video games, or fighting over meat and tofu. You just get used to it after a awhile."

Kyra groaned and fell back on the couch. Robin laughed and got himself a glass of water. After about 5 minutes of Kyra not moving or talking he peered over the couch to see if she was ok. He blushed. Kyra was levitating slightly and to Robin, had the appearance of a young goddess. Robin shook his had, which made it throb with pain as he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He was walking back to his room when he crossed with a certain Tamarian.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed, "Why are you not at the medical lab?" she was horrified to see him walking about without the slightest concern about his health.

"Starfire, it's ok," he assured her in vain, "I fell fine, and I can't sleep on those slabs of steel."

Starfire calmed down a bit and escorted the dazed boy wonder to his room. Once she was certain that he was alright, Starfire left and went to her room, glancing back to see or hear any sign that Robin needed her.

At about seven in the morning, Raven rose and made some herbal tea. Kyra stirred and got up.

"Sleep well?" Raven asked in Kyra in her monotone voice. "Yes, thank you, oh, that looks great, may I have a cup?" Kyra asked as she stretched her tired muscles.

"Of course." Raven said putting her cup on the counter and heating up the water.

Kyra and Raven talked for an hour about nothing in particular, until the rest of the teen titans came in with smirks on their faces.

"Um, what's going on?" Kyra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Raven, would you do the honors?" Robin said slyly to an actually smiling Raven.

"Sure," Raven said "Kyra we had a meeting last night when you were asleep, and…" Raven paused "we would like you to be a Teen Titan." Starfire squealed with joy as Raven handed the shocked Kyra the yellow communicator.

"…Thank you, I, I don't know what to say…" said Kyra as she took the communicator.

"Follow us." Robin said with a smirk. Beast Boy bound off happily down the hall as the titans followed.

"But, why? Why me?" Kyra asked here now fellow teammates.

"Because you deserve it, besides, you don't really think we wouldn't ask you after you helped us defeat Slade would you?" Robin said in a playful voice.

Kyra laughed. She had never seen any of the titans so happy, even Raven couldn't hide her smile. Beast Boy stood in front of a sliver door in an empty corridor, the other doors were all black except one that had RAVEN engraved on it in a deep purple that was almost black.

Kyra turned her attention back to Beast Boy who had a wild grin on his face. Kyra raised an eyebrow as he stepped aside so she could see the word KYRA engraved on the door in a metallic pearl white.

Kyra gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. She reached up and ran a finger over the sparkling letters, the door open with a soft swish and a hand covered her eyes. She resisted the urge to nock the green hand-bearer unconius as he lifted his hand.

Again Kyra gasped as a world of pastel blues, purples and metallics gently swirled around her. A round bed with white sheets lay looking out the giant window over the sea. Light blue closet doors rest against the far wall while a rosewood desk lay on the opposite wall.

"We didn't know what you would like, so Raven and Starfire did most of it." Cyborg said breaking the awe filled silence. "It's beautiful…I don't know what to say…" Kyra said softly. "Yea… beautiful…cough they did a nice job." Robin said dreamily, it was just then Kyra realized that Robin hadn't taken his eyes off her since she entered her room. She liked the way that sounded _her_ room, she felt accepted for the first time with people.

Sry it's such a short chapter, but im getting writer's block and I still have hw to do, I'll update soon and give you guys a BIG chapter next time, promise. ;)


	5. Familiar Wings

**Hey guyz, thanx to all of who reviewed I really appreciate it :). Ok on with thew story! O yea, at some point in tiem imgoing to make this a Robin Raven fic, or at least have fluff! Yay fluff!**

**The Guardian**

**Familiar Wings**

Kyra stared out her window. It was raining. The clouds were a drab gray and she felt at peace.

It had been one week since she became a titan, and the week had been fairly quite. A robbery every now and than, but the main villains were quite.

She left her room and walked through the dark hallways of Titan's Tower. It was about 2:00 in the morning, so everyone was asleep. Her mind wandered as the silence filled her, every essence of her being was at peace. Yet, she felt incomplete.

She was brought back to reality by sudden noise; she opened her eyes to find herself on the roof. It was raining hard now, but she didn't care, it all looked so beautiful. The rain drops made the lake dance, and dim street lights light the abandoned streets of the city.

She levitated herself into an Indian style sitting passion. Kyra had planned on meditating but she couldn't. So she just stretched out and placed her soaked cape over her wet body and watched the rain fall.

Her mind wandered again, and found herself thinking of Ethor, and Kora. How she missed her white scaled friend. They were about the same age, though Kora seemed older. Kyra found herself searching for the familiar presence of her companion. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, she closed her now deep blue eyes and continued to lay suspended in the air.

The sun began to peek over the crest of the water by the time Kyra stopped laying on the roof. She now sat on the rocks along the water's edge.

Even though they were inside, she could here a goth titan's tea pot whistle. She knew Raven would look out the window of the living room and see her staring at the water. But Kyra didn't care. She could feel the lavender eyes cast their gaze to her back, she expected Raven to come down and talk to her, but the gaze left leaving a feeling of understanding in it's place.

Today was a training day at Titans Tower, and Kyra knew their leader would be looking for her to start training. She heard the f the obstacle course running and Cyborg's sonic canon going off. She could hear the sound of Robin's metal tipped shoes on the stone as he came up behind her.

"You ok?" said her leader raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm coming." She answered and with that she stood up and followed him to the training grounds.

"You look tired, are you sure you're alright?" Robin questioned as him and Kyra walked side by side down the hall.

"Look Robin, I appreciate your concern for me, but I'm fine, really. I don't that much sleep anyway." Kyra answered as they entered the out door fields.

She sighed and walked over to meditate with Raven.

"You ok?" Raven asked as Kyra joined her.

"Yeah, just a little tried, that's all…" Kyra drifted off as she began to meditate.

Once she finished she flew over the lake and began her training. She danced gracefully on the water's surface. Her eyes turned a soft aqua as she used her powers to manipulate the water.

Cyborg noticed Kyra was missing. "Hey, where's Kyra?" he asked the other titans.

"She was just here…" Robin answered.

"Don't worry Robin, she **is** training." Raven said as she flew over to the guys.

"I don't doubt that, just, where is she?" Robin said looking around.

"Oh, how glorious!" squealed Starfire. Everyone turned to see Starfire look down at the water. They walked over to see what fascinated her so.

"HELLOO! New record over here!" yelled a disgruntled Beast Boy before joining the others.

They all stared in amazement as they watched Kyra glide over the water with walls of water dancing along with her. She must have sensed them looking at her because she turned to the tower to see her teammates staring at her.

"What?" Kyra said.

"DUDE! That was AWESOME!" Beast Boy screamed flailing his arms around.

"Yes, most enjoyable!" Starfire said perkily (is that a word?)

"How were you doing that?" said Cyborg in awe.

Raven just smiled slightly at the astonished looks on her teammate's faces.

"So…uh… what exactly were you doing?" Robin asked a little uneasily.

"I was training." Kyra said. She continued since no one spoke up.

"It's a type of magic. I'm learning to manipulate the water and also turn it to ice." And with that some of the lake water jumped into her hands in the form of a dragonfly, then turned to ice, then melted. "The ice part takes a while." Kyra said slightly embarrassed.

A slight look of fear crossed her teammate's faces. Only after a second did Robin's relax.

**FLASH BACK**

Robin's communicator rang.

"Report!" Robin said "Aqualad? What's wrong?" Robin asked slightly nervous.

"Nothings wrong, I just wanted to give you a heads up that I want to meet this new titan of yours." Aqualad said slyly.

"Who told you we have a new member?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Word gets around, and Beast Boy challenged me to a race yesterday." Aqualad chuckled.

"Oh," Robin laughed, "just one piece of advice."

"And what would that be?" Aqualad questioned.

"Just don't piss her off" and with that Robin closed he communicator on a very confused Aqualad.

**END FLASH BACK**

Kyra stared confused at her teammates, when someone grabbed her ankle and pulled her under the water.

Kyra struggled against this stranger when someone entered her mind.

"It's—"he was cute off by a sharp icy dagger hitting full throttle on his conciseness.

The stranger flew back and Kyra used her powers to create an elongated bubble so she could breathe.

As the water rushed out Kyra was left kneeling o the bottom of her pearl aurora, breathing hard.

"What the hell was that?" gasped the boy in pain.

"That… would be a reflex…to someone entering my conciseness." Kyra said now catching her breathe.

"A FIRKIN REFLEX!" screamed the boy in pain.

"Yeah, a reflex, and trust me, if I had really attacked you, you would be under the belief that you were a six year old girl." Kyra said furiously.

"You can really do that?" he said in slight shock as the throbbing pain in his head subsided.

"Yeah, I'll have Starfire bread your hair for you." She answered with a slight threat in her voice.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked as Kyra extended her hand to help him up.

"I didn't, and I don't know who you think you are, but my mind is not a book you can just open and close at your will!" she yelled at this stupid boy.

He groaned. "Sorry, that's how we speak under water; I didn't know it would offend you." He said while Kyra pulled him up.

"My name is Aqualad, and I will never do that again." He apologized.

"Good. My name is Kyra, and I will kick your ass if you do it again without asking first." She said raising an eyebrow menacingly.

"And I believe it" Aqualad said honestly, "did you make this bubble?"

"Yeah, so why did you pull me down here in the first place?" she asked as Aqualad pulled out his yellow communicator.

"Oh, so if you're a titan, why didn't you just come up and-"but she was cut off by Aqualad.

"Because I thought it would be more fun to pull a prank on you, but obviously I was wrong." Aqualad said down casting his eyes.

"It's ok, you didn't know it would offend me. So you live down here?" Kyra asked shyly.

"Yeah, Atlantis is a few leagues down, it's beautiful, you come and see it some time." Aqualad said almost in a daze.

Just then Kyra's communicator rang.

"Yeah?........ ok, I'll be right up. I have to go." She said and was about to fly up through the water then turned to Aqualad and said "This bubble is going to pop once I leave just to let you know" and with that she gracefully flew up and Aqualad was now left floating in the water shocked at how the bubble popped so fast.

As she broke through the surface of the water all her teammates, except Raven and Starfire who turned away, the guys just stared at her in shock that her white clothes had now become a soft black. Beast boy's mouth was gaping open and Kyra resisted the urge to slap all of them.

"What? I'm not stupid enough to not have my clothes change colors when wet." She stated simply. And with that she flew over to Raven and Starfire who were egger to know what had happened.

"Wow, you look really tired. Have you gotten any sleep at all?" Raven asked.

"Not really, I just can't seem to fall asleep…" Kyra drifted off.

"No. This is not acceptable! No friend of mine will have inadequate sleep!" Starfire said with enthusiasm.

"No Star, really it's ok, it's probably…" Kyra drifted off as she heard a familiar sound. It was almost like a heart beat, but she pushed it out of her mind.

"Ready, Star?" Kyra asked getting in to her fighting stance.

Starfire nodded and followed suit. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat down a good ways away from the two girls to watch. Kyra was training Starfire in hand-to-hand combat. She was learning, but Kyra still kicked her ass and was holding back.

They spared in complicated motions. Kyra's cape dancing behind her trying to follow her movements. Star couldn't touch her, Kyra blocked every one of her attacks. Finally Starfire managed to punch Kyra in the stomach, she rose her fists to strike again but Kyra caught her hands.

"You finally hit me. You're learning well." Kyra said calmly raising an eyebrow mockingly. This pissed Starfire off, she kept on trying to hit Kyra again, but she was moving too fast. Kyra kicked Starfire sending across the training ground, she hit a wall, but got right back up and charged at Kyra.

Right before Starfire struck Kyra jumped into the air and back flipped onto a high rock. Starfire panted heavily and flew up to get her.

Kyra heard something again, but this time it was closer. Her pearl eyes opened in realization. She whirled around, eyes cast skyward, only to confirm what she thought. She flew away at an astounding speed, just before Starfire struck.

All the titans looked up to see Kyra hugging a dragon.

All of their mouths dropped wide open. Only Raven seemed to regain her composer and walk over to where the two were landing.

The Dragon's white scales glistened in the sunlight. It hummed contently at the sight of Kyra.

Kyra turned to her teammates, her eyes a light hazel.

"Everyone, this is Kora (pronounced kor ra)." She said trying to hold back her tears of joy.

Kora's body was completely covered in white scales. Her white wings had black veins running through them. Her black claws glistening menacingly in the sunlight. Her eyelids were black, and she stared at the titans white crystal blue eyes.

Robin was the first to break the silence. "So this is the dragon Raven saved?" he said raising a masked eyebrow.

Raven blushed slightly and nodded. "She grew…" she said softly.

"Dude, she's totally awesome!" Beast Boy said in amazement at seeing a real live dragon.

Kyra laughed at this. Starfire was they only one to step closer to the majestic creature. She bowed with a weird hand gesture, and kept her head low as she gazed at Kora for a response.

Kyra gently placed her hand on the dragon. Kora snaked her head near Starfire so that her giant crystal blue eyes were level with Starfire's vibrant green ones.

At this Robin tensed, he didn't move any further because Kyra was glaring at him.

Kora closed her gentle eyes and allowed Starfire to touch her. Starfire stifled a her happiness so she wouldn't risk startling Kora. Kora hummed slightly and brought her back a few paces. Starfire giggled with happiness.

When Kora's eyes landed on Raven she stepped forward. Raven in turn bowed her head. Robin stood there ready to defend the goth girl. Kyra broke the awe filled silence.

"Robin, it's ok, she's paying tribute to Raven for saving her, relax."

Robin blushed slightly and tried to relax. Raven's hands glowed a light blue as she hugged the dragon's head. Kora closed her eyes and broke away nudging Kyra gently with her head.

IN turn Kyra mounted her dragon. Kora took off and circled titan's Tower. She landed back on the training grounds with a look of satisfaction in her eyes.

Kyra dismounted laughing.

"What was that all about?" Cyborg asked confused.

"Kora was just making sure this was a suitable place to live." Kyra laughed.

Beast Boy laughed slightly before asking "So what exactly did Raven save Kora from?"

* * *

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhangers are SO much fun! I kno they're annoying but think about, would you check too see of I updated as often if I didn't end each chapter w/ a cliffhanger? 

Ok I'll try to have ch 6 out soon ;D thanx and dnt for get to review! I luv reading them even if ur just yelling at me to update! And feel free to put in ideas, u never kno, I may just use one :)! (this ch was 7 pgs long!)


	6. Returing Home

**Ok, you people made me feel bad about stopping this story so, here you, more! O yea, credit goes to Blaze for helping me along! :D Merry Christmas and a happy holiday to all!**

**The Guardian **

**Returning home **

Kyra sighed and looked at Raven. They both looked reluctant to tall. Kyra again but told the extremely long story in about ten sentences.

"ok, so on my planet there was a disease. As I was working on a cure, my dragon, Kora, contracted the disease. Millions were dieing and most of them were already dead. I called Raven and she healed Kora. From there we both worked on a cure."

Even then the titans looked confused. Kyra's eyes were hazy and damp with tears as she gazed at Kora, haunted by the memory. Beast Boy lifted a finger and opened his mouth to speak, but Kyra diagonally shot a crystal into his mouth, shutting him up. It was a funny sight to see him try and get the crystal out, none to successfully.

"We should all go inside while Kora gets settled." Kyra said after a brief mental chat with Kora. As Kora was pretty big, no one objected. Once inside Kyra went straight to her room.

"I'm going to meditate…"Kyra drifted off, as none of the other titans objected she went off. Her water training had taken a good deal of her strength. Kyra levitated herself over her white sheets. Her now blond hair just toughing her shoulders as she hovered.

**FLASH BACK**

The wind was rushing through a half asleep Kyra's hair, Kora carried Kyra to the infirmary, her breathes labored. Unwillingly, she descended Kyra suddenly aware of the rapid descent.

"Kora! We can't be at the infirmary yet, what's wrong!" Kyra asked telepathically.

"I…don't…kn…know!" the beautiful white dragon strained as she fell from the sky.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kyra's eyes snapped open revealing her now electric green eyes, glazed over in fear. She had drifted asleep during her mediation. She shook form the memory of her precious dragon almost dying from that fall. Lucky Raven was there to catch them. She still hadn't told her what she was doing on Ethor anyway.

'12:04'

Kora was probably being bothered by Beast Boy, or worse.

"Uhh… stupid pervert with his" Kyra cut herself off with a nice deep calming breathe. She went to find Kora. Just as she thought, BB was on the verge of making Kora incinerate him.

'Geeze, Beast Boy, smoke's coming out her nostrils for the gods sake!' Kyra screamed mentally as she now had an excuse to take over the green pervert's minds and force him to say obscure things.

"Ahem." Kyra cleared her throat loudly with an arched eyebrow. Kora mentally pointed and laughed at Beast Boy as he spun around and laughed nervously as he bolted inside.

Kyra bowed slightly as she neared her faithful companion.

'I've missed you little one, but I cannot help but think you are in danger here.' Kora's smooth voice washed over Kyra, refreshing the frustrated teen.

Kyra spoke gently to the shimmering dragon. 'It is I who fear for you, and our kingdom. Kora, is this the reason you sought me? What's wrong?'

Kora's crystal blue eyes were hazy as she spoke to her guardian. 'Kyra, the dragons on Ethor, they all have seemed to have contracted the red crystal virus. It has made their brains think of the most ineffective tactics during battle, and they just don't know what's going on around them.'

Kyra stood there in complete and utter shock.

'We must leave soon Kyra, your planet needs you.' Kora whispered over Kyra's consciousness.

'I know, but I don't know how this could have happened…oh no' Kyra drifted off.

'Kyra, what is it?' Kora questioned.

'Angala… it's because of Angala!'(pronouced an gal la, like moncala but w/ and angl insted of monc :D)and with that Kyra turned and went to her room to pack.

Raven stood there with an arched eyebrow. "Um, what just happened?" Raven asked Kora.

After Kora had explained what had happened, Raven headed for her room to pack as well.

'Raven is going to accompany us back to Ethor.' Kora relayed to Kyra from in her room.

Kyra sighed, 'If she must, it would be ok, we'll leave around 7:30 to night. I'll tell raven, you get ready too.' She felt her dragon nod and fade from her presence and Kyra returned to packing.

7:00

(AN:Just so you know, Raven and Kyra's rooms are on opposite sides of the tower. Now back to the story)

Raven left her room sullen. Robin saw her sneak out and in an attempt to cheer her up, followed.

Kyra left her room also quit sullen. BB saw her, had some naughty, thoughts, then in an attempt to make her laugh at his bad jokes, followed.

Raven and Kyra met Kora on the grounds in front of the tower.

"Ready?" Kyra asked Raven. She stole a last glance at the tower.

"Ready, let's go." Raven replied.

Kora hummed as Kyra began to teleport the three of them.

Robin, who was hiding in the shadows, ran to them. Just as Kyra released her energy to teleport across the galaxy, Robin, being Robin, touched Raven's smooth skin and was teleported along with them.

Kyra patted Kora's smooth scales then turned to see Raven and Robin embraced in a soft gentle kiss. Kyra's mouth dropped wide open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyra yelled pointing her finger at Robin. They pulled away quickly, a deep blush on both Robin's and Raven's faces. Raven pulled on her hood as Robin quietly broke the shock filled silence.

"Well, I knew you were going to leave, but then I saw Raven going with you and…I don't know what came over me…" Robin drifted off embarrassed.

"Well great job, now you're stuck here." Kyra said hotly.

"Hey, you're a titan now, you weren't supposed to leave without my permission." Robin said defensively.

Raven shock her hood head and stepped back, know what was going to happen.

"DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO LEAVE!?!?" Kyra shouted. Robin seemed to be shrinking as the teen fumed. "I actually liked fighting crime! I'm going to miss BB even though he's a complete pervert! I loved talking for hours with Raven! I loved playing video games with Cyborg! I liked attempting to teach Starfire to cook! Do you REALLY think I wanted to leave you all behind!?!"

Kyra would have continued if there wasn't a flash of light that dropped off a certain green pervert.

"WHAT! How did YOU get here!?!" Kyra screamed in utter horror.

Beast Boy mumbled something.

"What?" Kyra said attempting to remain as calm as she could under the circumstances.

"I…um…I sort of…touched Kora's tail and got brought here." Beast Boy finished as her cringed hoping against hope not to invoke the white goddess's wrath.

"Ahh!" Kyra screamed as she threw her hands up in the air and walked away, but she came back.

"Now, I don't have enough energy to get off this planet!"

* * *

Yes, I am evil. Props to my fiend blaze for getting me out of a rough spot. Happy Christmas everyone! And Happy Holidays! I'll try to update soon! :D 

Don't forget to review!

Tell me u hated it, tell me u loved it, tell me to go and get a life, it's all good!

clears throat to Wanatabe Emi

Sry if I come off a little bitchy but I dnt mean to be.

Ok, HA I have 3 things of paroof to prove that Robin likes Raven.

1. In the Beast Within, when Raven is healing herself in the medical warde, and BB transforms into the werewolf thing, Robin is all Slade serious and has his pole out and says "Get away from her."

2. In The Beast Within, Robin says in the medical in front of everyone, "It's not Beast Boy im worried about." HA! He's worried abput Raven!

3. In Fractured, when Larry comes he's from a PARRELLE UNIVERSE mean **OPPOSITE**! HA! So when he kisses Stars hand and melts into a puddle it means he DOESN'T like Star that way! HAHAHAHAHAHHA! BOOYA!!!!!!!!!!!O YEA!

Again, sry if I come off bitchy, I mean this is the most friendly way possible. :D


	7. Old Friends New Fights

_Yay! On to ch 7 :D we last left our favorite people on Ethor and Kyra's pissed at Robin and BB for "stoling away" while her and Raven teleported to Ethor, just in case ur 2 lazy 2 read the last chapter._ _Ok here we go! just so u kno, 'talking telepathicly/thinking'_ "speaking out loud"_ ok, on with the story!_

**The Guardian **

**Old Friends New Fights**

Robin and Beast Boy downcast their eyes. Kyra was fighting the urge to pound them both into the ground, when she was nudged in the back by a shimmering dragon. A sense of calming flowed over Kyra's consciousness. She sighed heavily turning her head skyward.

Robin and Beast Boy were in awe. Raven, had being there before, just stifled a laugh. The sky was a silver-blue over the soft sandstone mountains. The forests of whispering white trees glistened in the crisp golden rays of the duel suns,

"Dude! There are two suns here!?" BB squeaked.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't stare at them directly, they may not hurt your eyes, but they will affect your body." Kyra stated.

'_Yes'_ Kyra thought _'stare! Let your innards burn with the fires of a thousand evils!'_

_'Shame be onto you Kyra!'_ Kora scolded.

_'Sorry, but he's a total pervert!'_

_'Oh…yeah…well then…I agree with you._'

They both laughed uncontrollably.

"What?" questioned Beast Boy.

"Nothing." Kyra answered trying not to be too suspicious. She shook her head.

"We should get moving." Raven said, Robin thought he detected a faint trace of worry in her voice, but disregarded the thought.

"Right, ok." Kyra began in a take charge tone.

Robin's masked eyes flashed with anger. It truly pissed him off that, he, the Leader of the Teen Titans knew nothing of what was going on. It unnerved him. As if sensing his distress, Raven turned to him. He blushed slightly and they both turned back to Kyra.

"From what Kora's told me, the safest place is Natarsum (AN: pronounced na tar sum)." At the puzzled gazes she received, Kyra explained further.

"Uh, it's a system of caverns that we use to hold our guests." Kyra stated in great thought.

"Follow us, this way." Kyra pointed behind the group and her and Kora set off.

Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other as the girls waked off. They ran to catch up.

"Um, so what exactly is going on here anyway?" Robin asked when he caught up to Kyra. She sighed heavily, and turned to face him, sorrow deep with in her now grey eyes.

"Well, I wasn't the guardian sent here. When I first came to the care of Kora, there was another, Angala, he was and still is under the care Nasu (pronounced na sue). You see, there can only be one guardian. So the Dragons are confused as to who is protecting them, so as a side affect, they contrite what's known as the red crystal disease." Kyra sighed heavily.

Robin now realized how much she truly cared for these creatures. Beast Boy on the other hand was just checking out Kyra's tight ass.

Kyra was going to slap Beast Boy upside the head, but Raven beat her to it. Kyra caught one of Raven's rare smiles as they rounded a corner to see the glory that was Natarsum.

The soft sandstone curved and arched to make the many black marble caves that bored into the side of the mountain. Elegantly carved torches were posted on each side of the caverns entrance. Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven all stood in awe at the mouths of the numerous caves.

"Well, take your pick, the larger ones are ment for dragons, but anyone will do." Kyra said snapping back at least Raven from her trance like state.

"I never thought Natarsum would be this beautiful…" Raven's quite voice trailed off as the sky melted into a sea of soft glowing silvers, golds, and jaspers as the duel suns sunk behind Natarsum.

They picked a cavern near the base of the mountain, and walked in. The instant Kyra set foot in the dark cavern, three of the same elegantly carved torches outside lit up about 3 meters apart from each other down the length of the seemingly endless marble cove. Various beds with black silk pillows and sheets lay on various shelves that seemed to be part of the cave itself.

"I call top bunk!" BB squealed excitedly after awaking from the shock of the scene and raced up to the highest bed and started jumping on it. Raven and Kyra simultaneously rolled their eyes and sighed. Robin just laughed and took to laying casually on one of the bottom beds.

Raven sighed and floated up to a bed off on the opposite of he cave, as far away from bb as she could get. Kyra laughed softly and followed Kora to a Dragon nest.

As Kora lay there, her tail curled around her like a cat, Kyra smiled and lay inside her companion's protective shelter. Level with her crystal blues eyes, she felt at home.

"Well, go to sleep if you can, I'm going to faceAngala in the morning." Kyra said as sleep began to eat away at her body.

"Dude, do you people believe in dinner? I'm starving!" Beast Boy said eagerly.

"Oh, yea," and with that Kyra got up from her warm perch and walked over to a circle carved into the black marble. It was outlined by shimmering jasper, Kyra traced the circle with her delicate fingers and the circle came down. A jasper tray slid out holding assortments of various foods.

"DUDE! THAT'S AWESOME! Is there any meat?" Beast Boys asked.

"Only if you want it, when the food is gone the tray will slid back in, if you want more food just trace the outline o f the circle and the tray will slid out again with more food on it." Kyra said somewhat tired from the drain it took teleport four people AND a dragon.

By now Robin and Raven had come over, BB and Robin were pigging out on the tray.

"There's some herbal tea down there if you want some. You should find some other types if you trace the circle half way counterclockwise." Kyra said in a lower tone as not to attract the attention of the boys.

"Thank you." was all Raven whispered as she slid down towards the tea. Kyra just laughed to herself and headed back over to Kora who hadn't moved since she left. She smiled warmly as Kora hummed deeply at her return.

_'Are your friends pleased now?'_ Kora asked telepathically, as she stared at BB and Robin stuffing their faces with the wondrous food.

_'I think so, at least now I know that Beast Boy won't be wandering off while we sleep.'_ Kyra sighed, then laughed as she saw the figures of the full BB and Robin fall onto their beds, sleep practically swallowing them whole. Raven floated by, gratitude deep within her lavender eyes as the soft sents of lavender, rose petals and cinnamon bark danced gracefully around in the air.

'She chooses the Peace Blend, hmm, seems to fit her world quit well, I wonder what troubles her so…' Kora commented once Raven was at her chosen bed.

_'Most likely the inevitable battle of tomorrow. She has great concern for you and your kin. It's no wonder the counsel has granted her the freedom of her own chosen hatchling.'_ Kyra said in awe.

_'Yes, though I do not believe she will take a hatchling from it's mother. She too has had to live her life without the comfort of her mother. If she was not so susceptible to her anger, you would e facing her tomorrow and not Angala.'_ Kora said with a hint of venom in her voice.

Kyra pushed past the thought and continued the conversation. _'This is true, but I don't think she would like all the tugging on her mind, she is very private. But about tomorrow, where do you think Angala will be?'_

Kora lowered her head to rest on the cool black marble. _'I do not know little one. He has always been unpredictable. That is what makes him so dangerous, and a good guardian.'_ On her last word such venom was in her voice that Kyra was shocked to see no smoke flow from her nostrils.

The cavern was silent, the titans were asleep, all but Kyra. She lay within the warm of her dragon and yet sleep would not claim her. Her mind raced with pictures of the man she would face tomorrow. Finally after hours of laying awake, sleep slowly filled her heightened senses.

Kyra woke to the sent of peppermint and red clover. _'vita-blend'_ she thought now sitting up only to see Raven levitating about three feet off the ground, her back to Kyra, and a jasper tea cup in her hand. To Kyra's relief, BB wasn't up yet, although Robin was eating something from the tray of food.

_'It's not normally this co-'_ Kyra's eyes widened at the realization that Kora was not there. She immediately rose to feet and scanned the entire of the black cavern.

By now BB was up and eating a huge breakfast from the tray of endless food. Raven sensed Kyra's distress and touched the ground to see Kyra rush past her and to the mouth of the cove. Robin now realized that something was up as both girls appeared to be concerned.

Kyra relaxed considerably at seeing Kora perched a ways off on the spectral mountains.

_'Wait, why is she on the spectral mountains, that's only for… oh no.'_ Kyra thought franticly.

"What is it?" Raven questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Ah, Kyra, I see you've finally come back home." A cool deep voice teased.

* * *

I'm so evil, but don't worry, I'll update really soon sense I have nothing 2 do over winter break 

Don't forget to review, they're fun 2 read, besides, that's the only way you can tell me to change something.

Tel me you loved it, tell me you hated it, tell me to go pack myself up in a box and go ship off to Antarctica, it's all good!


	8. Change

**The Guardian**

**Change **

Kyra whirled around to see an extremely cute boy land in front of her. He was taller her, but only by and inch of two, his aqua eyes glistened in the thin rays of light streaming into the cavern's mouth.

Rich strands of his blue hair fell across his eyes playfully as her neared Kyra, his black cape flowing like liquid silver in the air. Raven and Kyra both held their breath at the sight of his shirt clinging to his chest to reveal a very, very toned body. His hansom features only accented by the teasing smile on his gorgeous face.

"Um, who the hell the is this guy?" Beast Boy asked no one in particular.

"Angala." Kyra hissed with narrow eyes. No matter how beautiful he was, it would not stop her from riding the dragons of their confusion.

"You rang." He laughed. Raven backed up and found herself in Robin's arms. He blushed and let her go. A warm smile was on her pale face as she stopped his hand at her waist before turning back to the teens at the mouth of the cave.

"And you did this." Kyra retorted with venom thick in her voice.

"You know it's not my fault, the counsel felt you could handle this." He egged her on as he neared her face. "Though why they thought that is beyond me." he sneered.

Kyra narrowed her eyes further as she glared sternly into his aqua eyes.

"Ah, getting annoyed I see, then maybe we should began." And with that Angala took Kyra's arm and pulled it behind her back to immobilize her.

"We already have." She sneered as she took her leg and flipped him off her. He slammed into the black marble floor with such force the cave shook. He stood up with ease and just playfully smirked at the silly that stood challenging him.

They stared each other down for a long moment, before Angala surged forward throwing punches at every venerable point Kyra showed. But she blocked his everyone. They spared endlessly until he threw one punch she could not block, that sent her flying out of the cave. With a smirk on his face, Angala followed the path at which he had sent her so unwillingly.

Raven let a gasp escape her lips as she surged forward to follow the waging war of the two guardians. Robin and BB followed suit to see the most spectacular display of power they had ever seen.

Apparently Angala also possessed an aurora, only his was a deep rich blue opposing Kyra's pure white one.

The images of their bodies blurred into vibrant streaks of color. Blue orbs fired at the white shields, crystals flying everywhere. Explosions of color erupted where the two clashed with such tremendous force the ground shook.

Finally, Kyra fell from her perch in the sky and ment the ground in a harsh crash spilling up dust.

Angala laughed as he gazed at Kyra's limp body lying sprawled on the ground. His aqua eyes turned to face the white dragon. Kora held her head high as Angala sent a gold streak to contact her vast mind. Before the golden lance struck the gallant beast, a pearl aura block it passage to control the moon beamed dragon.

Shock overtook Angala's hansom features as he stared in wonder at the torn body of a determined girl. Her hair waving in the strong wind produced from the speed of defense.

"And who said you could take her yet?" Kyra said coolly.

"The rules of the battle, you had fallen, thus she is now mine." He replied with a sting on the last words. Black omuness smoke rose from the infuriated dragon at being talked about like an item to be had.

"And as it were, I'm still standing." Kyra mocked raising a gracefully eyebrow.

"Then you and your dragon shall fall." Angala stated flatly.

"We'll see about that." She stung back.

"Face it, Kyra, you could never defeat me in training, what the hell makes you think you can now?" he said with such an incessant tone to irate her to no end.

"Then I should stop holding back." Kyra said smoothly. And with that Angala shot powerful blasts at the two. Before they struck the shield Kyra flicked her hood up, dissolved the shield and back flipped over the blasts that were heading for the now air born Kora.

In the silver-blue sky Kora met the sea blue Nasue. They stared each other down until Nasue struck, and thus began the battle of the ages.

Angala gazed in wonder at how Kyra had managed to do all she had in such a fluent motion. No matter how it had been down, she would not escape by merely flying into the heavens.

Kyra had shot up skyward the second Angala was distracted. She stand there, poised for battle, hood up powers flaring as he enemy flew to meet her. The roars and sneers of the two dragons flooded the silent stare down between the two guardians. Kyra was the first to strike with a barrage of crystals from the ground catching the boy off guard.

He fought to put up a shield only to find elegant fingers in contact with his stomach. He keeled over in pain as the enchantress spoke words of mystery, releasing light, power and pain unto the cocky boy. Pain seared through his body as he plummeted down to meet the ground.

He caught sight of his dragon, too falling as he was thrown down by the white blur passing him.

Angala met the ground with a cloud of dust settling on his unconscious being. His dragon too, lay at is side groaning in pain, red streams of blood flowing from behind his ocean of scales.

Kyra landed a ways away from the two, breathing heavily. Her dragon floating down, her breath coming in great heaves of her titanic muscles.

"Oh, my god." Was all anyone could say as Kyra was engulfed in a silver orb of light.

Blinded by the brilliance, Robin, Raven and Beast Boy blocked their eyes from the vibrant glow. They lowered their shields to find Kyra, but she was different. Blood no longer stained her hands and cheeks. Her cloak was now outlined in silver; her enchanting eyes were no longer a pearl white but a liquid silver capturing Beast Boy deep within their pull.

She no longer wore a belly shirt and caprices, but now was adorned in a sleeveless black shirt, long black bellbottoms, and black fingerless gloves on her elegant fingers. All of the black offset by silver flames licking the bottom of each piece of clothing. Her hair too, once a white shell of snow, now a rich flowing silver and her once lighter red highlight now a bright and vibrant deep red.

Kyra stand there looking confused at her company's when a few silver strands of her fell in front of her view.

'_Wait, my hair isn't silver… since when do I wear gloves- oh my god' _Kyra's eyes widen as she took sight of her new attire. She turned to see Kora, now shimmering silver rays instead of her normal rainbows off her white scales. Kora bowed her head. Kyra smiled as she went to place her hand on her faithful friend, when a small orb of white light sparked between them. As the light left, a chain with a white scale hung in its place.

A small gasp escaped Kyra's lips as the necklace landed in her hand. She looked up to Kora with pure love in her eyes. Kora gently nuzzled her companion and hummed deeply.

'_Yes little one, you are the true guardian.'_ Kora said lovingly.

"Dude, what just happened here?" Beast Boy asked I utter confusion.

"Yeah, what did just happen?" Robin asked lost in thought.

Raven on the other hand, just resisted the urge to bow until the explanation had been said.

"Well, like I said, the dragons were confused at to who was their protector. Because I was on Earth, and Angala was my apprentice." She sighed deeply before continuing. "the only way to determine who the true guardian is, is by a battle between the two guardians with out holding back. Whoever wins becomes the true guardian. That's what you all witnessed here." At this point Raven was on one knee and bowing before the rue guardian.

"Um, did we miss something?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Back on Azarath, they wished to have the dragons there, so they taught us the proper edict for meeting a guardian. You people never learned and that is one reason dragons left you world." Raven said smoothly.

Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other before joing Raven and bwing.

"Please, don't bow, arise and enjoy what time you have left on Ethor. We will be going soon."

On cue they arose.

"How soon?" BB asked in a slightly perverted manner.

"As soon as Angala is awake and healed." Kyra stated ignoring BB's tone of voice. She glided over to Angala and placed a glowing silver hand on his forehead. He stirred and instinctively grabbed he hand and pulled the bearer close to his face.

At the sigh of Kyra's beauty, he held his breath, not wanting to release the hand he had captured in his own. Kyra pulled away slowly, still staring into his enchanting eyes. She forced herself to break the contact and stood, offering him a hand. He gratefully accepted the offer and stood up.

Before he could speak, Kyra motioned to his dragon. He turned on heel to inspect his fallen friend. Kyra left him to his work and turned to her friends.

"Um, well, I guess if you all want you could go back to earth, I'm sure Starfire and Cyborg are worried about us." Kyra said shyly.

"Oh crap, your right but how are we going to get home?" Robin asked a little afraid of what the answer would be.

"I'll teleport you all back to Earth." Kyra answered, sorrow plain in her voice.

"You won't be coming back with us?" Raven asked taking a step closer to the one person she talked to for hours on end besides Robin.

"No, I'm needed here, besides, you'll manage without, you guys are a great team." Kyra said as she looked each one of her new friends in the eyes.

"Well, don't forget about us." Robin said.

"How could I." Kyra laughed.

There was an awkward silence between all of them, broken only by beast Boy running up and hugging Kyra.

"Um, I'll miss you too BB." Kyra said forcing a smile on her face.

"Well, I guess this is good bye, you were a good asset to the team." Robin said holding out his hand.

"Was, what do you was I'm still going to come down and kick ass with you guys when I'm in you neck of the galaxy." Kyra said playfully raising an eyebrow and pulling Robin into a friendly hug.

Robin smiled warmly at the thought that Kyra would come back sometimes.

Kyra turned to Raven.

"Here," Kyra said as a mirror fell into Ravens hands. Raven cocked her head as she looked at Kyra confused. "it's not just a mirror, see" Kyra said as and identical mirror to Ravens fell into Kyra's hands. "if ever need me, or just want to talk, say your magic word and at the end say my name, this will directly link to my mirror and we can talk, I'll always have it with me so don't worry about me not being there." Kyra smiled warmly at her shocked friend. Raven's eyes filled with tears that she quickly blinked away as she hugged her lasting friend.

Raven stepped back with Robin and Beast Boy. Kyra smiled and waved goodbye as she sent them back to Earth. They appeared in front of titans tower, Raven still clutching the mirror to her chest.

"FRIEND CYBORG I HAVE FOUND OUR MISSING FRIENDS!" a certain tamerainin squealed from behind them. They turned to see Starfire bursting with joy and Cyborg running up behind her.

"Where the hell were you guys! We've been looking for ya'll all day and night!" Cyborg shouted.

"Hey, where's Kyra?" he asked at looking at the four of them.

Starfire gasped at the realization that one of her precious friends was missing. "Yes, where is friend Kyra?" Starfire asked with large, innocent eyes.

"She's stay on Ethor." Raven said flatly, and with that she bolted for her room. She had spent a lot of time around people recently and just wanted to be alone.

"What's up with Raven?" Cyborg asked confused.

"I think she just needs to be alone, she spent a lot of time around me and BB on Ethor and I don't think she's mediated for a while." Robin answered in thought. Starfire and Cyborg nodded.

"Oh Robin please tell us every thing you saw on Ethor! I am most eager to hear what it looks like!"

"Ah, su-"

"Hey! I was there too you know Starfire!" BB cut in.

"Oh, yes, Beast Boy please also share along with Robin the wondrous sights you saw on Ethor!" Starfire said joyfully.

"Ah, Star, maybe we should do this inside, besides, I'm hungry!" Cyborg proclaimed.

"Dude! They had the BEST food back there!" Beast Boy shouted, as he and Cyborg headed up to the kitchen.

Robin and Starfire followed them while Robin tried to explain without telling her that he Raven kissed how they got to Ethor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Back On Ethor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is Nasue ok?" Kyra asked now turning to the cute boy in front of her.

"Yeah, he'll live, Kora sure packs a punch." He joked.

"Yeah, she can get rough. Well, are you ok, I only woke you up."

"Besides the pain that's running through my entire body right now, I'm fine." He laughed.

'_How can he laugh at his injuries? Damn, when did he get so cute?'_ Kyra blushed slightly and was glad his back was to her.

"Sorry, but it couldn't really be helped." She said taking a step closer.

"Yeah, I know, it's not your fault. O what are you going to do now that you're the true guardian?" he asked, his eyes sparkling playfully.

"Truthfully, I don't know, probably the same things I did when I was here before."

"What, train and be teased by me.?"

"Some things never changed." Kyra laughed.

Angala step forward, took Kyra's hand and placed it on Nasue's beautiful scales. Nasue lowered his head and brought his electric green eyes to meet Kyra's.

"I want to show you something." Angala whispered, his hot breath tickling Kyra's ear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Titans Tower- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Robin had finally managed to get away from the interrogating taminrainian. He sighed heavily and walked into the quite of his room. He stretched out on his bed, letting his mind wander, thinking about nothing in particular, until he found himself holding the image of Raven smiling when she found out what the mirror could do.

'_Why I am thinking of Raven? God, I hate being a teenager, being a superhero couldn't I please be exempt from having to go through this!'_ Robin screamed in his mind. At first he liked Starfire, but upon later reflection, he realized that he liked her because she wore practically nothing at all. He still mentally slaps himself for being a pervert. Then he liked Kyra, but that was because she was new, and exotic, thinking about it more, she was to good for him, plus she would never like him like that.

Now Raven…Raven, god she was just so damn mysterious. She would talk to him for hours and he thought he knew how she would react to things, then something would happen and she would react entirely different then what he expected.

Robin sighed heavily, he didn't know what to do, he had kissed, and he KISSED her for god's sake! He had to like her than more than friend. Plus on Ethor she let him hold her. God, why did she have to be so mysterious?

"I have got to talk to her about this." Robin said to his empty room. Summoning all the courage he could, Robin made his way from his room, and headed to Raven's room. He just had to sort this out.

* * *

HA HA! ::points finger triumphantly in air:: I TOLD you I would make this a Robin and Raven fic at some point and I kept my word. :D ok, I hope more people review cause I can't change or explain anything if I don't get questions! So don't forget to review! 

Tel me you loved it, tell me you hated it, tell me never to write another fanfic again, it's all good! Just review! :D


	9. Final Flights

_Sorry it took so long everyone. I was swamped with hw and projects and it was EVIL I SAY! _

_:cough: well anyway, enjoy:)_

**The Guardian **

**Final Flights **

**_-Ethor-_**

As Kyra stepped over the hill her silver eyes were caught by a dazzling sight. Sparkling crystal clear waterfalls cascaded from the jade mountains. Kyra gazed in wonder at the beauty of the hidden paradise, as strong, gentle arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a dive over the overseeing cliff. Kyra attempted to fly but found the man she was trapped in, was using his powers making it impossible.

Kyra glared playfully into his aqua. He merely smirked and said "You didn't think you would get away that easy did you?"

As they hit the liquid thunder, Angala released his now soaked prisoner. They broke the still surface, Angala staring deep in Kyra's now deep blue eyes.

**_-Titan's Tower-_**

Summoning up as much courage as he could, boy wonder made his way over to the dark goddess's lair. His footsteps echoed coldly off the barren halls. The faint sent of lavender tickled his nose. Carved in the cool steel of the door read the word RAVEN, accented by the cool purple tint glistening in the pure light.

He knocked on the smooth steel, earning him a soft, monotone, "Yes?"

He sighed deeply. "Raven? Um, could we talk for a minute?"

The silence roared in his ears as the seconds dragged on, he turned to leave as a familiar swish turned him back around. The dark goddess was not at the doorway, but silently allowed his entrance into her domain.

The darkness was cool, and faintly welcoming. The door closed behind the boy wonder, he spotted the dark girl sitting lotus position on her bed, her hood was down reveling her tempting lavender hair. She nodded to the place beside her, Robin sat where he was indicated, lost in her amethyst eyes.

**_-Ethor-_**

"You're an idiot you know that?" Kyra teased, splashing the gorgeous boy in font of her.

"And proud of it." Angala retorted returning fire.

They waged war, Kyra winning, her smirk grew as he retreated. She was caught off guard by a sly dunking.

"Oh, it's on now!" Kyra said as she took off out if the water, spraying Angala. Streaming lining above the secret pool, she bombarded the flightless Angala with water balls.

"CHEATER!" He screamed as his only defense.

"I'm only using my resources to my advantage." She retorted slyly.

She hovered in the air, laughing at her friend when a stream of water came barreling toward her. She dodged it easily and turned to see Angala hovering behind her. She smirked and flew down to the ground screaming "Missed me missed, now you gotta kiss me!"

She landed lightly on the ground, still laughing when Angala caught up.

"And who said I didn't want to?" He whispered slyly slowly making his way over to the silver enchantress.

Kyra stood there stunned. She ment what she said as a joke, or did she. She couldn't deny that she liked Angala, more than a friend. Her head reeled with emotions and the thought, the very idea of Angala liking her that way too.

As the thoughts in her head calmed slightly she saw the handsome face she fell in love so many years ago in front of her. He leaned down, and they shared a sweet, gentle kiss.

They broke the light kiss and stared into each others eyes, searching for any emotion to verify if what they had just done was wrong. Kyra smiled and shared another kiss with her long awaited love as an unspoken understanding passed between them.

UP high in the jade mountains, two dragons sat side by side, humming in approval of their dear friends feelings for each other.

**_-Titans Tower-_**

"Robin…Robin."

The gentle voice shook him from his trance. Raven looked at him questionably, waiting for him to start.

"Look, Raven…about that kiss… I don't know what came over me, I can only pray I didn't violate your personal space, or made you uncomfortable

"Robin."

"I don't want to hurt you Raven, that's the last thing in the world I want to do."

"ROBIN"

Her voice was so commanding, Robin felt as if he had shrunk down to the size of a mouse. He met her face that was filled with understanding. Her silk hand gently rest on top his own as Raven leaned down to cares her lips with his.

She pulled away, Robin longed to follow the drug that set his heart aflame, but restrained himself, barley.

"How's that for an answer?" Raven whispered, her eyes searching Robin's hidden ones for any sign of emotion.

"Raven." Robin breathed as he cupped her delicate chin in his had. They leaned in to share another kiss, primal instincts a flare, hormones raging, tongues dancing a dance done for millennia. Ravens hands slid up into Robins black hair as he snaked his arms around her perfect figure. His hands discovering the unknown land that was Raven's body, her soft moans only urged him further.

Their passion broke, and Raven's hands slid down onto Robin's shoulders. Robin gently took raven's hands and brought them up to his mask. He let go as Raven began to work under the edges of the fabric.

The thin strip of fabric fell, revealing Robin's closed eyes. He opened them, and truly saw Raven's beauty for the first time. Her vibrant amethyst eyes were wide with shock. Robin couldn't help but smile to himself at her reaction. And her ruffled lavender hair gave her and exotic look, accenting her gorges curses.

Shock ran through Raven like lighting. She never expected Boy Wonder to have such beauty eyes, amber pools were given to with silver flecks, twinkling mischievously in her dim room lighting.

'_Why the hell would Robin hide these from the world?_ Raven thought puzzled. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sly, deep kiss, causing the pair to fall back onto the goddess's bed.

Raven broke the kiss this time, and was content to stay lost forever in the newly found eyes of her love.

"So, this mean we're more than friends?" Robin whispered. Raven couldn't help but giggle at his words and nodded as Robin smiled and pulled her into his warm, loving arms.

* * *

Hehehehehe well, I finally finished. So, REVIEW! Tell me you loved it, tell me you hated it! Tell me to never ever touch another keyboard as long as I live! It's all good, just pweeease review, I feel so special when you do

: Bats innocent eyes:


End file.
